thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brand New World
"Brand New World" is the last chapter of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. The world begins to rebuild itself from the damages caused by General Zod. Superman and the Justice League's reputation are tarnished in the eyes of the public. In the midst of the aftermath, new evils arises. Plot New York City is slowly rebuilding itself from the damages caused by the invasion and General Zod's rampage. Superman and the Martian Manhunter assist in repairing a building; however, the workmen are apprehensive of Superman; a fear that Superman had expects this to happen since the public saw him and the Justice League at fault for putting their trust in Zod, and blames himself for this. The Martian Manhunter comforts Superman by telling him that the people are only grasping of who and what is walking among them for the past years, and the fact that Kryptonian science was capable of wreaking such destruction and assure that it is all of of Zod's faults that had brought on to Earth. It is just people need some time to realize that. They are then met by General Nick Fury, who comes to talk about Sentrius. The world is already afraid of the battlestation's capabilities and Superman and J'onn points out that it can't fall into possession of the United States in which it would only raise more anxiety and the possibility it would fallen into the wrong hands. Fury decide to hear what Superman plans to do, which Superman knows that there is a U.N. summit meeting today and plans to go there. Meanwhile, below the Great Sphinx in Egypt, Ozymandias and Sinister have unlocked the second seal to Apocalypse's tomb and leaving a third to be yet open. Both servants knew about the third key to be well guarded by the Xavier Institute while taking advantage of the crisis committed by General Zod. Ozymandias and Sinister decide to bide their time to free their master. Anita LeRoux is brought back to the Institute by Piotr, but her voice is still sore. Only to communicate by her gestures and Piotr's sketchpad to write with, Anita learns about graduation starting up in Bayville High and, to her surprise, everyone at the Institute is pleased to see her again. While conversing with Professor Xavier, Anita learns about the difficulties that will have for the Justice League, which she had distastefully heard from some of the patients and staff at the hospital she came from making unflattering remarks about the League. Although Xavier is quite sure that, like mutants, the League will earn back the public's trust. Anita changes topic on Alison Blaire's whereabouts in which Xavier replies that she and the League have pressing matters to deal with. Superman along with the Justice League convened at the U.N. Building where Superman surprises the General Assembly by announcing that he takes in responsibility for Zod's past actions, and he repay that by relinquishing a module that controls Battlestation Sentrius to the U.N. in order to keeping him from controlling the battlestation, and giving them the power to decide to defending Earth. But as the League are about to leave, T'Challa, with support from Namor, Medusa and Black Bolt, address the assembly by questioning the validity for Superman and the League being blamed in their role for Zod's attack - causing the League to stop and hear. This earns retorts from the U.S. and North Korean ambassadors, but T'Challa is quick to point out their hypocrisies by which North Korea was the first to provoking Zod in devastating their nation, and the U.S. government for being also guilty for unwittingly unleashing Zod through Cadmus. T'Challa continues his speech of defending Superman and the League, by which he explains that Zod's betrayal was only a surprise that not everyone - including the League - had expected, and that Superman had made difficult choices to protect the Earth that includes violating Kryptonian laws that would be considered treasonous. Furthermore, he elaborates that the module controlling Sentrius cannot be work in human hands, but can only work in Kryptonian hands - specifically Superman's - except that can only be given consent from humanity; the very reason Superman gave up the module is his faith in humanity despite its flaws. T'Challa sees this as a right time for humanity to show their worthiness in upholding Sentrius. He propose that Sentrius is given control to the League, on the condition that it will be overseen by a international oversight board - one represent from the Security Council, and one from the League - and that the League may necessarily deploy Sentrius against extraterrestrial threats and submitting a full report to the board, while dealing with terrestrial-based threats will only require a unanimous vote of approval from the board, and the extent of the deployment will be approved at that time. The Assembly passed T'Challa's proposal and the module is given back to Superman. After the Assembly is adjourned, the League approach T'Challa along with Namor and the Inhumans, which the dignitaries admitted that they had planned for relieving the Assembly to avoid a political crisis and having the module safe from falling into the wrong hands; in which the League is very grateful. The League then travel to the Fortress of Solitude, where the module is placed and sealed in a safeguard that can only be access by eight keys owned by the original members of the League. Just then Superman receives a call from Lana Lang, who she tells him that Lex Luthor has awaken from his coma. In the deep reaches of space, Ronan's much damaged cruiser is traveling slowly back to Kree space. As Ronan wallow in disgrace from his defeat, a Boom-Tube tunnel suddenly appear before the bridge and depositing Granny Goodness, Virman Vundabar, and - to the terror of everyone on board - Darkseid. Darkseid kills the Kree crew with his Omega Beams and leaving only Ronan alive. The Apokoliptian god approaches a terrified Ronan and demands the accuser for information. Back on Earth, Clark Kent arrives at the hospital and see Lana. But as Lana tries to tell him, Clark rushes pass her and to find Lex, who is bound in a wheelchair. As Clark calls his name, Lex is absolutely confuse and doesn't even know him. Lana intervene and informs her fiance that Clark is a reporter from the Daily Bugle and that Lex had expected an interview; which Lex casually decline for the interview due to leaving for his physio before advising Clark to look into the government intending to do something about Superman and the League, as Lex blatantly accuses the heroes for endangering Earth. After Lex left, Lana explains to a stunned Clark that Lex has extensive selective amnesia in which he doesn't remember Lana, his friends, and even Clark's secret identity. Despite what Lex's stance against the League, it is only because he doesn't know the entire details and may be a chance he may regain back his memories. Regardless, Clark is still dismayed by Lex's new hatred that is no different from what the public may have felt. But Lana reassures him that she intends to help Lex jog his memories back and she now forgive all her pretense against Clark. Clark then decide to call for Ma Kent, but only to get a call from Alfred. This spurs Clark to quickly leave for the Watchtower. At the Watchtower, Batman and Wonder Woman are alone together reflecting on their team's tumultuous adventures for the past year. Wonder Woman also express on their relationship that has been going on than mere teammates. But before Batman could respond, Superman arrives and breaks the news to him that Alfred have been dating with Ma Kent. Batman promptly bring Superman along to directly travel to Smallville. Moments later, Superman and Batman - having changed into their public identities - arrive at the Kent residence and find Martha and Alfred calmly waiting in bed. Both heroes are nonplussed for their respective parental guardians' relationship but come to realize that they can't control their love life. As Clark and Bruce leave, they refocus their topic on the final battle against Zod and acknowledge on the possibility of dealing with another dangerous superpowered individual like Zod. A fact that Clark decide to reveal a shard of Kryptonite that he scoured and entrust it to Bruce to using it on the likelihood that if another Kryptonian villain appears, or in case Superman goes rogue. At the Bayville High graduation, Principle Kelly gives a speech reflecting on the past events that had dramatically changed the world and declaring that this world is now everyone must face. But, optimistically, Kelly announced the graduated students to use their gifts and abilities to make the world a better place, no matter how much the world had changed. After the ceremony, the graduated Institute students are greeted and congratulated by the Justice League, which they observe while the Martian Manhunter clouded everyone's minds from seeing them. The moment is interrupted by news of a tsunami off the American west coast, prompting the League to once again to saving the day. Quotes Namor: I certainly hope you know what you're doing, King of Wakanda, because you've dragged all of us into it with you. T'Challa: Such is life, King of Atlantis. Such is life. ---- Darkseid: (first words) You have information I require. And you WILL tell me. ---- Wonder Woman: It's been quite a year, hasn't it? Batman: I suppose. Wonder Woman: You "suppose"? In the span of a mere year, eight of us came together as a team, constructed this headquarters, gained a reputation across the entire globe, expanded our ranks by four, including Clark's cousin – the rescue of whom was an adventure in itself – recovered a colossal space-station, and repelled two invasions in the span of a week! And you do not think that is of much merit? (Batman just shrugs and continues sipping his tea.) ---- Batman: Where? Superman: Smallville! Batman: You. Me. Javelin-One. Now. ---- Alfred Pennyworth: Forgive me for being rather blunt, Master Kent, but in circumstances as these, it is customary to knock, first. ---- Clark Kent: What's going on between you and Diana? Bruce Wayne: Drop it, Kent. ---- Principle Kelly: The first day I came to this school, I can remember the speech I gave: the main point was about how everyone had special gifts, and how they should use them to make the school-year a great one. Well, if that wasn't the most ironic moment of my life, I don't know what is! Almost exactly one year ago, our entire world changed, and just one week ago, it changed again. This is the world that we now face – the world that these graduates will go out into. I said that it was up to all of us to use our special gifts to make the school great; well, now it's up to all of you to make the world a better place, no matter how it changes! Looking at all of you now, I am proud to entrust the world of tomorrow to you! Continuity *First appearances of Granny Goodness, Virman Vundabar, and Darkseid. Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters